


Muddy Wings

by insecureboyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecureboyy/pseuds/insecureboyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are out on a case, but Cas gets mud on his wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Wings

Now that he was demon, he could see Cas' wings. The way they stretched when he yawned, the way he curls them up when he blushes, or the way he wraps them around himself when he's sleeping or it's cold.

One night when they were on a case, it started raining, causing the Angel's wings to get damp, and even muddy when a car passed by, splashing them with gross, wet, mud.

He chuckled at the Angel's prissy whines, and Dean brought him home, starting up a warm bath. He watched the angel undress, and he became breathless as he studied his naked form, a smirk forming on the Demon's lips.

He pulled off his clothes, and winked at the angel when he caught him staring. They got in the bath, and Dean set to work, gently getting the mud out of the angel's wings, knowing how much it hurts when you get your wings pulled on.

He once got them stuck in the door. Hurt like hell.

Afterwards Cas had nursed him and gave him tons of pie, so this was a favor in return.

After he got all of the mud out, he gently pulled Cas out and made him pull on some boxers, quickly doing the same. It wasn't like he wanted too, but no one wants their junk to be freezing, really.

Grabbing Sam's hair dryer, he turned it on and tested the temperature on his own wings, deciding whether the hottest level was fine or not, before blow-drying the man's wings. He kissed the back of his boyfriend's head gently as he shuddered, but quickly started to get used to the feeling and hummed in joy.

"Your like a kid at the candy store, Cas." He chuckled, listening to the angel hum 'Stairway to Heaven', a song from Led Zeppelin, and he learned that Cas quite liked it, when the Demon forced him to sit through all of the band's songs.

"Shut up." The angel rolled his eyes, and Dean patted his wings, making sure they were warm and fluffy enough before turning off the blow dryer and running his fingers through his dark feathers.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you.."

"I know.." The demon mumbled, looking into the mirror and staring at the angel's reflection. His soul was gone, but somehow his feelings for the man were still there. They just seemed.. Distant.

Somewhere in him, he knew the Angel could see the love for him, but he still could see those blue eyes sadden when he didn't say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my wonderful girlfriend, ily<3~~
> 
> DA: http://lategirl123.deviantart.com/
> 
> Tumblr: http://theyogfan123.tumblr.com/


End file.
